


red and gold

by gyuwons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, angst but not really, it's Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuwons/pseuds/gyuwons
Summary: "Now that we had a year to talk and think about it, it was silly, yes." Wonwoo said with a giggle, though thinking about it now, they wouldn't have matured more and made their bond stronger if that did not happen.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	red and gold

**Author's Note:**

> Did not proofread and i just literally wrote this now without a plot in mind. This fic is a product of the sudden urge that convinced me i should write and drop something on christmas. Sorry for the inaccuracies and probably dumb-sounding phrases in advance, anyways merry christmas!

Mingyu sighed as he put his coat and sling bag on the coat stand, he removed his shoes and wore the comfy brown slippers placed at the side of the rug on front door. Beside his slippers is a same pair of slippers that he is currently wearing but i bit smaller. Mingyu tried his best not to tear up at the thought he remembered just by seeing that.

It's nearly christmas and everyone around him seemed so happy and excited, buying gifts here and there, going to malls almost every other day, and some of his friends are going back to their hometowns to spend the holidays with their families which left Mingyu alone now that he and his boyfriend broke up. Mingyu and Wonwoo would usually spend it together since both their families lives in another country and sometimes it's a hassle to travel one country to another, so they would usually just facetime both of their families on christmas eve just to at least spend time with them.

There was nothing on the fridge but bottled water and maybe some spoiled left overs, which he noted to throw away tomorrow. the cupboards too are empty, maybe some easy open can goods but nothing appetizing to Mingyu and it's not like he wants to eat anyway. He walked towards the living and lied down on the sofa, covering his eyes using his forearms, he sighed.

It has been 9 months since they broke up, 9 months of regret, sadness, and loneliness on Mingyu's side. He's not too sure about the elder as Wonwoo is the one who initiated that they should break up. He did say some hurtful words and so did wonwoo but he thought it was just one of their fights that nothing a cuddle couldn't fix, but apparently he was wrong.

After thinking about what has happened, Mingyu concluded that maybe, Wonwoo opened up that matter, not because he just wanted to talk about it, but because it means something much deeper and he wanted to hear Mingyu's viewpoint. Marriage, the cause of their break up was a simple question about marriage.

"Mingyu? would you marry in the future?" Wonwoo asked, hope painted in his eyes. he was scared to ask Mingyu this but he wanted to know if the younger wanted him as much as he did.

"huh? i don't know, i never really thought about that much." mingyu answered nonchalantly which slightly scared Wonwoo, but he tried again.

"But would you?"

"I don't know hyung, as i said i never thought of it." Mingyu finally looked up to him, sharpness in his tone and his eyes.

That's where the simple question went south. He should've just said yes, because Mingyu would never let Wonwoo go, he is sure but he just had to be so dumb and a bit pissed off that day, and a pissed off Mingyu would say things that he didn't even think about before saying them. Though it's true that he did not think about marriage at all, he was sure that it's Wonwoo and will always be. But the older probably accepted his answer as to Mingyu not loving him anymore or enough that the younger has not had the time to think about marriage with him in it. And that scared Mingyu, because he had never wanted Wonwoo to feel that way, now he thinks he's so dumb for even thinking that Wonwoo is not hurt. he's the one that is hurting more you idiot. he thought.

Mingyu groaned at the sun peeking at the blinds that is hitting his face. He sat up and stretched his arms and limbs before standing up to do his morning routine since it's a saturday.

Mingyu decided that he will do some work on a nearby coffee shop just so he has the reason to leave the house who has too much memories

Mingyu sat down on a table far from the glass windows and near to the walls once he was done ordering. He prepared his laptop and started typing when a familiar voice approached him.

"Mingyu." he knows this voice all too well that he nearly cried. He looked up and saw the one he was longing for smiling down at him. He looks the same, beautiful as always but he looks tired, like he had barely slept for months.

"Hey." Mingyu said, dumbfounded though he couldn't help but smile.

"Can i sit with you?" the older said, hand gripping tight on the chair while biting his lower lip and looking down at the table as if there was something interesting plastered on it.

"Sure." Mingyu said, once again dumbfounded. They sat there in silence, just Mingyu looking at the older and Wonwoo looking down.

"I want to talk, Mingyu." He finally looked up to look at those brown orbs he missed so much. Wonwoo missed Mingyu, his puppy. He would be lying if he said he did not regret one bit of what has happened because he did take part on the break up. He also wouldn't say everything he had said was right. The day after, he left the house and while living with Jihoon, his bestfriend smacked some senses into him but Wonwoo was too scared at the thought that Mingyu does not love him anymore but he also considered that maybe that was not the case, as they are both still young so maybe Mingyu's focus is still on his career and just them being boyfriends but even after thinking all about it, he was still scared but now, seeing Mingyu on a coffee shop 9 months later, he thought, enough. it's time to make things clear and find out if they could still continue their broken relationship.

"o-okay sure." Mingyu wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and closed his laptop before looking at Wonwoo, full attention on him.

Wonwoo looked like he was hesitating whether to say something or just runaway, but he spoke a minute later with sigh.

"do you... do you not love me anymore that's why you never thought of marrying me?" It broke Mingyu's heart how small and vulnerable Wonwoo looked and sounded as if he was so scared at the younger's answer.

"No, it's not that and it will never be that, baby." Wonwoo blushed at the pet name, he looked down to hide his face but Mingyu did not allow that. He tilted Wonwoo's chin so the older is looking at him directly.

"Wonwoo, i love you and i will always do. I'm sorry for what i said that night, i did not mean any of those and i will never mean any of such harsh words i threw at you and believe me when i say there's no one for me but you, and only you. In this lifetime and all the others, it's gonna be you, i'm sure of it." By the time Mingyu has said what he had wanted to say, Wonwoo was a crying mess. Mingyu guided the older to sit with him on the couch like chair, thankfully they are far from the few customer's sight because Wonwoo is now crying and clinging on his side.

"I was so worried about that, that i could not sleep sometimes. I had wanted to reach out to you and call and text you but i can't because i thought that was the case so you never thought of ever marrying me." Wonwoo sniffed and wiped his face with his sweater paws which swelled Mingyu's heart.

"Me too, i had thought that you don't love me anymore because you were the one that suggested we broke up but i thought hard about it everyday and just concluded myself to be dumb everytime. i had wanted to reach out too but i was scared i would push you away more if i did." Mingyu said as he kissed Wonwoo's temples repeatedly.

"So what are we now?" Wonwoo looked up, eyes and nose all red with all the crying he just did.

"you are mine and i am yours again, always. And now we will understand each other better, communicate more and take our time in building this relationship because i never this to happen again same as i don't want anyone else." Mingyu caressed Wonwoo's cheek as he looked fondly at the older.

"i'd like that." Wonwoo nodded before smiling, showing his adorable nose scrunch Mingyu missed so much.

Mingyu held Wonwoo securely as they ascended to go to Mingyu's room. He put the older gently on the bed before hovering on top, looking down at him. They had been making out on the sofa for almost an hour and Wonwoo looks wrecked. Eyes fluttering as he looked up at Mingyu, lips red from all the kissing, hair disheveled, button up shirt barely buttoned up, and he was wearing nothing down but his boxers now.

"i'm gonna marry you whenever and how many times you want but for now i'm gonna make love to you." Mingyu said as he kissed Wonwoo's earlobe and the older could do nothing but nod.

"So how are you two doing? i always thought it was just a silly fight and you two will come back to each other." Mingyu's father said with a laugh. It is now christmas day, so Mingyu is cooking while Wonwoo is just lounging around the kitchen counter as he spoke at his and Mingyu's Parents on the laptop.

"Now that we had a year to talk and think about it, it was silly, yes." Wonwoo said with a giggle, though thinking about it now, they wouldn't have matured more and made their bond stronger if that did not happen.

"That was how we were too when we're younger." Wonwoo's father had said on the other line. Mingyu smiled at the funny remarks their parents would say. He wiped his hands before going to Wonwoo who is sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter. 

"by the way," Mingyu suddenly spoke which brought silence to everyone. He wrapped an arm around Wonwoo's waist as he leaned in to be included in the conversation. He raised their hands just enough to be seen on the camera. He smiled.

"we are engaged."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and feedbacks are highly appreciated^^


End file.
